Face down
by PrincessZela
Summary: Kisshu is sick and tired of seeing poor Ichigo get beat up by that stupid tree hugger  Masaya Aoyama ! My first song fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it!


**Zela: Hey guys it's me Zela! And this is a one-shot song fiction!**

**Kisshu: You usually don't write this stuff!**

**Zela: I know! But I got this incredible idea and I was like "I'll give it a shot"**

**Ichigo: I hope this goes well!**

**Zela: Anyway….on with the story! Oh and by the way this song is called "Face down" from The red jumpsuit apparatus! I don't own TMM or this song!**

**P.S: The words in italic are the lyrics of the song (just in case you guys didn't know)**

_**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<strong>_

Kisshu looked at Ichigo through the window. She hadn't noticed him yet since she was getting ready for her date with that stupid tree hugger. It drove him crazy. Crazy that the person he loved, loved someone else. He loved her so much and just one look at her could make him feel so much better.

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down<strong>_

He could never understand why she went out with that tree hugger. He didn't love her. He continued to look at her and was surprised at what he saw.

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<strong>_

She was putting her make up on and saying to herself, "this time it will be different! He won't mistreat me like he always does!". His eyes opened. Was Aoyama really mistreating her?

_**You cry alone and then**_

_**He swears he loves you**_

Her tears than came out of her cheeks; he wanted to go and just tell her to stop going out with Aoyama but she would never listen to him. "Ichigo…." Aoyama said; walking into her room however Ichigo had cleaned her tears away already.

"Hi Aoyama" she said with a fake smile on her face. "Ichigo…I love you" he lied and Kisshu growled lowly. He couldn't believe that he was lying to Ichigo.

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<strong>_

Kisshu than followed them to the park. "Ichigo, can you go get me a drink?" he asked and she shook her head. She wasn't going to let herself be pushed around. Aoyama stood up and started punching her like if there was no tomorrow. She than cried out as her body fell onto the cold street and at this point Kisshu couldn't take more of this. He teleported in front of Ichigo before Aoyama could hurt her even more.

"What do you want?" he growled as he tried to walk past Kisshu but the green haired alien didn't move. "Stop hitting her" Kisshu growled; punching Aoyama in the face making him fly back and hit the floor.

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<strong>_

Kisshu than turned around to see Ichigo and than said in a soft voice, "Ichigo, he never loved you" She frowned and looked down and than looked at Aoyama. "Is that true, Aoyama-kun?" she asked in (now) an uncertain voice.

"Yes I do, Ichigo" Aoyama lied and was rewarded with another punch in the face. "No you don't! Stop lying and say the truth for once in your miserable life" Kisshu growled. Ichigo just sat there staring; she wasn't going to help Aoyama.

"Fine….I admit it….I only said I loved you so you could do everything I wanted you to do" Aoyama said angrily. Ichigo gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing her boyfriend say; tears coming out of her eyes.

"You freaking jerk" Kisshu hissed; grabbing Aoyama and throwing him against a tree (and on accident killed him).

Ichigo just sat there; crying. Kisshu turned around went on his knees (in front of her) and hugged her. "K-Kisshu…?" she whispered and felt one hand stroking her back.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but you needed to know about it" he whispered into her ear. She cried. "No boy ever loves me! I am just a stupid girl with no purpose in this world" she sobbed. Kisshu lifted her face up slightly so that she was looking into his eyes.

"You are not stupid Ichigo! You are very smart and beautiful! And I love you" he whispered into her ear and than kissed her. She kissed back slightly and than Kisshu broke the kiss.

"Will you accept my love?" Kisshu asked. She blushed and than said, "Yes I will".

**Zela: Like it?**

**Kisshu: Omg…how cute and the song was good with it!**

**Zela: Thanks!**

**Ichigo: Amazing!**

**Zela: Thanks!**

**Kisshu: Anyway…Zela will try to put on more stories soon! Bye-bye!**


End file.
